


Numb

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Beerus witnesses Champa's universe being erased.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this really sad and feelsy… and I’m not sure if I’m happy with it. I can’t tell if it’s bad writing, or if I’m just not into it because I’m not hugely into Beerus and Champa ^_^’ But this idea’s been coming back to me for weeks now, and in the end I had to write it. I tried really hard so I hope it stirs up some emotions at least… Comments and reblogs would be appreciated, as always XD Thanks!

Beerus watched the tournament in a silent panic, his heart racing in his chest. He was perfectly still, but he was nervous. He was scared. He couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. His body was frozen; stiff with the fear of being erased, and the overwhelming tension that came with it as the seconds slowly ticked by. This was it… This was the end. After all that had happened, all that they’d lost… It was between him and Champa. They each had just two players left while the other universes only had one. If their representatives could stay out of Jiren’s way and take just one person from the other team… just one, before the time ran out… they would survive. They had to survive…

Beerus’s claws cut deep into his skin as he sat with his arms folded, not quite aware that he was mutilating himself under the immense tension he felt in his being. The tension, the pressure… the fear. This was agony. He wanted to sleep through it. He wanted to close his eyes and have Whis wake him up when it was all over, and at the same time he wanted to watch. He wanted to watch every desperate movement from the warriors; he wanted to witness every last second… He couldn’t look away even if he tried. He was certain that even if he existed for all eternity, this would be the most incredible, the most terrifying and the most traumatic thing he would ever see in his life. They… they just had to win.   
“Come on…” Beerus mumbled through gritted teeth. “Come on!”

The tension exploded within his being like a galaxy being destroyed, and all of a sudden his nerves became too strong to bear. Beerus leapt to his feet, and found himself hurled forward by his own desperation and fear. He smacked himself into the barrier of the spectator’s platform, almost falling over the side of it before he caught himself, and at the top of his lungs he screamed at his remaining warriors. “ **Goku**! **Gohan**! What are you doing?! Hurry up and finish them!”   
“Shut up, Beerus!” Champa’s voice charged at him from his own platform, and he shot his brother an angry glare. “We deserve to win!”   
“You do?!” Beerus barked, glaring back. “That’s a lie! What does your universe have to offer to anybody? We’d be doing you a favour by erasing it!”   
“Saonel! Pirina! Don’t listen to him – go for the kid!” Champa roared at his own people, and hissed venomously at Beerus. “A favour? I’ll do you a favour –”  
“Champa!” Fuwa cried out, and the knocked out members of universe 6 tried desperately to hold Champa back as he attempted to climb out of his own platform to lunge at Beerus.   
“Attacking him might get you disqualified.” Vados calmly commented.   
“Shut up!” Champa snapped at her, with such ferocity it seemed like he would hurt her. Her attempt to stop him had worked, though… He gripped the edge of his platform, and keenly watched his universe battle Beerus’s… This was it. Each of them only has two fighters left, and then one of them would be erased… 

Or both of them. A cold dread struck Beerus’s heart. What if they ran out of time before either of them could lose anybody? If it was a tie… they would be given extra time, but ultimately Beerus had to know that Zeno’s patience wouldn’t last forever. If they couldn’t settle this in time, if there was no victor… then they would all be erased. Fuck… fuck! Beerus’s claws snapped against the cold, hard surface of the railings as his grip on them tightened. He was gritting his teeth so hard his entire skull ached; he was sweating so much he could feel the fabric of his pants sticking to his legs. Him or Champa, him or Champa… Fuck. Fuck! Him! Let him win! Let universe 7 win! It might sound cruel, but Beerus had no time for sibling loyalty now. This wasn’t the time for that! If only one of them could survive then Beerus had no intention of letting himself get erased, and if his existence depended on Champa’s extinction… then, to hell with it! Fuck Champa! Let him get erased! The fat, loud, stupid vermin that he was! There were a million reasons why Beerus should be allowed to live instead of Champa! For starters Beerus wasn’t an overweight oaf that struggled to run without wheezing! Beerus wasn’t loud and obnoxious! Beerus’s universe had better warriors – surly that counted for something? Didn’t Zeno like Goku? Weren’t they friends? So why was this tournament even happening? Why wasn’t Zeno sparing Goku’s universe anyway? It would be fair to let Champa’s universe win! It wouldn’t be fair! Fuck! Beerus had never felt so terrified in all his life. Fuck fuck fuck fuck –  
“ _ **No**_!” 

All of a sudden, Champa’s voice rang through the arena. It seemed that… … he’d lost. Beerus’s jaw dropped. They’d… They’d done it. Saonel had been knocked out. Saonel… and Pirina. Both of them…? In one hit? … … Haha! Yes! That was wonderful! Beerus’s eyes lit up in delight as the reality struck him. Universe 6 had been knocked out! He would win now! Universe 7 had more players than anybody else! As long as they stayed in until the end of the tournament, they would win! Yes! _**Yes**_! Yes yes yes yes _**yes**_!  
“ _ **We won**_!” Beerus’s voice rang in harmony with Shin’s as they jumped into each other’s arms, bouncing up and down with glee. “We’re saved! We’re saved! **Well done boys**!” Beerus leant over the railing, screaming his praises to his fighters. “You did it! You did it!”   
“Oh… that’s too bad for you, Vados.” Whis’s voice came from behind him. Then… suddenly, Beerus’s whole mood changed. … Champa…

He turned his head to meet his brother’s eyes, preparing to see them glaring back at him. But… no. Champa wasn’t glaring at him. He didn’t look angry. He looked scared. His eyes were wide, tears forming in them already, so many that it was hard to believe he’d only just started crying. He was shaking. He was breathing fast. He was panicking… He was panicking so much that Beerus could feel it. He could feel the heat of Champa’s tears; he could feel the wheezing in Champa’s breaths; he could feel the pounding of Champa’s fat heart. It was racing…  
“Universe 6 has no warriors left.” Daishinkan stated, causing Beerus and Champa to stare up at him. Beerus felt cold. Out of nowhere, his body became filled with the sharpest, most painful dread. It was from Champa. He could sense it in him. He moved his eyes back to Champa, to see Champa open his mouth in desperation as Daishinkan spoke those words. “Universe 6 has dropped out.”   
“ _ **No**_!” A desperate, panic-ridden screamed erupted across the arena as Champa opened his mouth wide, tears streaming down his face. “Zeno-sama, please! Please don’t do this! I’m begging you – _**No**_!”

The screams continued even after Champa was gone. Beerus met his eyes as he was being erased. He saw the fear in them, the desperation. The need to… connect. Just once. Just once in their sad, bickering existence… to acknowledge that they would scream for each other. … It wasn’t Champa’s voice. Beerus didn’t realise that, until he heard the screams carry on without him. Then it became so clear… Champa was too afraid to make a sound. So Beerus had made it for him. He hadn’t realised, he hadn’t noticed… but it… it made sense. That must be why Champa had looked at him. Why they had met eyes, and why he’d allowed Beerus to be the last thing he saw… because Beerus was the last thing he’d heard. Beerus… didn’t want him to die. He realised that after hearing his own voice, and as soon as he realised he was the one screaming, he realised his cheeks were still hot and his eyes were still wet. He was crying. These weren’t Champa’s tears he could feel. They were his own. The racing heart he felt… it wasn’t Champa’s heart. It was his. It had all been his. He wasn’t sensing Champa’s emotions – he never had been. It was his… his own. His own fear, his own coldness, his own scream, his own tears… All of it was his own. Because he didn’t want his brother to die. 

Beerus stared numbly at the empty space in front of Vados. He had a terrible chill in his body that wouldn’t leave. He felt horribly nauseous, and weak… He felt alone. Truly alone. … Which was stupid. He had his team here. He would go back to his normal existence soon. Champa was never a big part of his life. This was… … stupid. 

Beerus trembled, his breathing hoarse and shaky as he tried to calm himself down. He looked around. Everybody was staring at him. Everybody had seen his display. His foolish, futile… … “F-Forgive me, Zeno-sama…” Beerus threw himself onto his hands and knees, bowing politely at his lord. Then when he got up… he found it more difficult than usual. Standing didn’t feel the same. Like he wasn’t really in control of his body anymore. He took a seat next to the defeated members of his team. He stared down at the arena, watching the rest of the tournament. He could feel his team’s eyes on him… but he didn’t tell them to look away. He wanted to. He wanted to scream at them, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the energy somehow. He felt terribly drained… He just… didn’t want to be here anymore.   
“Oh! Beerus-sama, I do hope Champa’s erasure hasn’t upset you?”   
“Whis!” Shin’s voice came harshly from Beerus’s side, and Beerus tried his best to give a damn about what they were saying. “Shut up! Douche.” Douche…? Shin calling Whis a douche. … Huh. That should be funny, right…?


End file.
